Problem: Omar did 31 more push-ups than Jessica at night. Omar did 73 push-ups. How many push-ups did Jessica do?
Solution: Omar did 73 push-ups, and Jessica did 31 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $73 - 31$ push-ups. He did $73 - 31 = 42$ push-ups.